You, Me, and Marshall Lee
by Beth-chan94
Summary: This is a story about the love of Marshall Lee's life, Lily. She is a werewolf who is just as spiteful as Marshall Lee. In a story of of love, deciete and action. How will Marshall Lee tell his father after he discover this infatuation with a werewolf?
1. The Party

"She is ready, Ice King." Snickered Ice Queen.

"Good. Now my dear, go find out their weakness like we trained you. Learn so we can take over and get all the princesses and princes we want." Ice King said with a smile as he stroked the young woman's cheek.

"Yes masters." She replied and disappeared into the night.

"Wow, this party is righteous Prince Bubblegum!" Fionna the human said as they danced. Marshall Lee was leaning on a nearby wall, watching them in disgust.

"What does she see in bubblegum boy? I guess I'll never know." Marshall Lee sighed and crushed an empty pop can with his bare hands.

"Lame party huh?" a girl asked from behind him. Marshall Lee turned his head to face her and found himself speechless. She had blonde hair, blue eyes that shined like sapphire stones, and she wore a slimming blue cocktail dress. She was simply dazzling. Just then Prince Bubblegum and Fionna appear behind him.

"Oh, Marshall Lee, I see you've met my guest Ms. Lilith." Prince Bubblegum smiled and gestured to the beautiful young woman.

"Please, just call me Lily." She smiled.

Fionna gave Lily a suspicious look. Lily can feel Fionna's stare and looks her way. "It's okay. I don't bite…much." Lily teases. Cake the Cat hissed at her and Lily drew her sword.

"Fionna, Lily is my guest! I'm so sorry Lily I don't know what's gotten into her. Please excuse us." Prince Bubblegum says and drags Fionna off into the crowd of people. Lily turned her attention back to Marshall Lee.

"Well that was awkward. So, what's your name? You already know mine now." She asked

Marshall Lee smiled at her, "I'm Marshall Lee the Vampire King."

"So, Marshall Lee, you wanna ditch this lame-o party and have some real fun?" She asked with a wicked grin. Marshall Lee looked back one more time in the direction Fionna had disappeared to, and then turned back to Lily.

"What do you have in mind?" Marshall Lee asked. She gave him a wicked grin.

"Let's go scare candy people till they explode." She said. Marshall Lee's face lit up.

"Let's do it! I bet I can scare more than you." Marshall Lee challenged with a smile.

"Oh, you're on." Lily smiled competitively. They left the party with great haste and terrorized the Candy Kingdom. They jumped out of allies and closets, scaring candy people for hours. They would freak out and literally explode. After they finished scaring candy people senseless, they migrated to an empty field just outside the Candy Kingdom.

"Wow, I haven't had that much fun in years." Marshall Lee chuckled and smiled at her. She blushed slightly at him then returned his smile.

"Fionna would never do this stuff with me. She would call me evil or something and try to slay me." He chuckled then looked a little sad. "No one really likes me around here."

"I like you Marshall Lee." Lily smiles through a little blush. Marshall Lee's face turned bright pink. Marshall Lee quickly shook off the blush and gave her a cocky smile.

"It's because I'm awesome, isn't it?" Marshall Lee asked jokingly.

"You're one of a kind aren't you?" she giggled and playfully pushed him. He chuckles and pushes her back. She then tackles him and pins him to the ground smiling. Marshall Lee's face turned bright red. She giggled at him and bent down close to him and licked his cheek. He turned even redder. She giggled, "You look like a tomato. I'll see you tomorrow Marshall Lee." She smiles and disappears into the night.


	2. The Morning After

Morning After

Marshall Lee was awakened that night from irritating knocks on his door. He floats to the front door to find Fionna and Cake at his door. Fionna looked flustered.

"What happened to you? Prince Bubbledork scold you for getting huffy with his guest?" Marshall Lee chuckled.

"Shut up Marshall Lee!" Fionna growls in agitation. Cake just sighs at Fionna.

"Fionna wants to go on some wild adventure to get her mind off the party. We want to know if you wanna come fight Ice Queen with us. She kidnapped Lumpy Space Prince." Cake explains.

"Let me go get my guitar." Marshall Lee said and grabbed his guitar from the corner.

"Righteous!" Fionna says and they ran to the Ice Kingdom.

Lumpy Space Prince's cries could be heard all over the land of Ooo.

"So what is the plan?" Marshall Lee asks.

"Surprise attack." Fionna replies and draws her sword. They were getting ready to attack when a cry of distress echoed in the Ice Castle. It wasn't LSP either, it was Ice Queen. Marshall Lee, Fionna, and Cake rushed inside to find LSP free from his cage and a big black wolf snarling at a helpless Ice Queen.

"P-please, have mercy!" Ice Queen shrieked. The wolf bared it's fangs in a final warning and released her. Ice Queen quickly retreated. Fionna draws her sword and Cake hisses at the wolf. Just then LSP pushed them out of his way.

"Like, Oh my glob! You saved me wolf girl!" He says and hugs her. Then the wolf takes the human form of a blonde haired girl from last night. Marshall Lee gasped and dropped his guitar.

"Lily?" he asks in astonishment.

She blushed and says, "Hey, Marshall Lee, I guess the cat is out of the bag. No offense Cake."

"It's all good girl." Cake says.

"Y-you're a werewolf?" Marshall Lee asks.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just, well I knew you were a vampire and…"She is cut off when Marshall Lee hugs her, catching her off guard.

"This is awesome! My girlfriend is a werewolf!" Marshall Lee smiled and chuckled. Lily was blushing bright red at this point.

"G-girlfriend!"Fionna gasps.

"Yeah, she's a girl and she's my friend." Marshall says with a cocky smile. Lily is a little disappointed but doesn't show it. She wiggles out of Marshall Lee's embrace.

"Well, now that you all know my secret and Lump Space Prince is safe…wanna go to the Fire Kingdom and goof off? Who's with me!"Lily asked with an excited smile. Only Marshall Lee raised his hand. She smiled, glad that only he wanted to go with her.

"Let's go!" She giggles and drags him to the Fire Kingdom.

At the Fire Kingdom, they ran around playing tag and tackling each other. They rolled around laughing, smiling, and frightening some of the small locals. As they grew tired, they decided to rest by the Fire Sea. They laid there for hours. She pointed out shapes she found in the flames while he sang about them.

Lily was surprised at how much fun she was having with Marshall Lee. She was so used to being alone before she met him. Now she never wanted to leave his side. Now, every time she was away from him, all she felt was painful loneliness. She no longer liked that feeling of solitude.

He looked over at her and noticed she was in deep thought about something. He stopped his song. "What are you thinking about Lily?" Marshall Lee asked breaking her train of thought.

"Stuff." She responded.

"Stuff about me?" He said with a cheesy smile.

"Maybe," she answered.

"Good, because I was thinking about you too." He says and before she knew what was happening, he had rolled over on top of her with a playful smile. Her face was so red now it looked like a strawberry. Marshall Lee chuckled at her and put his face closer to her's.

"You know you're making this really hard on me. After all, a vampire's favorite thing is red." He says and brings her face closer to his and blushes at her.

Just then, they were interrupted by a blast of heat that knocked them far apart. Marshall Lee hears Lily snarl.

"Let go of me you jerk!" she growls and Marshall Lee quickly gets on his feet and rushed to her aid. As he gets closer he sees Fire Prince holding Lily in an unwilling embrace.

"Come on babe, don't you miss me?" Fire Prince snickered and kissed her cheek leaving a burn in the shape of his lips.

"Get over it dragon breath! We broke up three years ago!" Lily snarls and pushes him away. Anger rose up in Marshall Lee's throat and he flashed his fangs at Fire Prince.

"Let her go hot head. She obviously doesn't want you!" Marshall Lee growled.

Fire Prince looks from Lily to Marshall Lee and gives a wicked smile. "Oh, I see what is going on here."

"That's right Sparky! Lily is my girlfriend so back off!" Marshall Lee threatens.

Fire Prince looks back at Lily. "Is this true?" He asks.

"Yes. Marshall Lee is my boyfriend." She growls. Marshall Lee gives a triumphant smile.

"Don't get cocky vampire boy. You haven't seen the last of me." Fire Prince warns and then vanishes.

Lily lets out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Thanks for covering for me Marshall Lee. Is there any way I can thank you?" she asks and smiles at him.

"Oh, you already did pay me back…girlfriend." Marshall Lee smiles.

"Y-you meant that?" she blushes.

"Of course I did," he grabs her hand, "You know if you keep blushing like that I'll be forced to taste those pretty lips of yours." He chuckled.

"So what should we do now?" She giggles.

"Well, the sun is rising soon. We should probably go home." He says with a sigh and starts to walk away.

"Hey, Marshall Lee," Lily called after him. When he turned to face her she kissed him quickly. "Thank you." She smiles and runs off into the woods. Marshall Lee stood there baffled for a moment then dreamily floated home.


	3. The Invitation

The Invitation

When Marshall Lee woke up, there was an invitation in his mail box. It was for Fionna and Cake's annual Fourth of July party tonight. On the back Fionna had written to bring Lily since Marshall Lee was the only one who knew where to find her.

"Well, it has only been a week and they're already best friends." Marshall Lee chuckles and sticks the invitation in his pocket. After breakfast, Marshall Lee takes off to go find Lily. He flew to their usual meeting spot in the forest. He knew she wouldn't be there yet so he left the invitation and a note pinned to the tree.

_Dear Lily,_

_ Fionna and Cake invited us to their party. I'll see you there beautiful. I've got a radical surprise._

_ -Marshall Lee_

The party was outrageous. There was tons of food and good music, most of which Marshall Lee was playing. There was only one thing missing. Where was Lily? Marshall Lee started floating through the crowd, anxious, to find her. He had almost given up hope that she was coming until she walked in the door. He nearly tackled her to the ground.

"Hey you made it!" Marshall Lee smiled.

"Sorry it took so long. I couldn't decide what to wear. So what's the surprise?" she smiled.

Marshall Lee chuckled, "Since you were late, I'm gonna make you wait until after this dance."

She smiled and followed him to the dance floor. Fionna was watching them with a smile when Prince Bubblegum appeared behind her.

"So I heard Marshall Lee has a surprise for Lily. I wonder what it is." Prince Bubblegum inquired.

"Why don't we find out?" Fionna suggested.

"How do we do that?" Prince Bubblegum asked.

"We stalk them!" Fionna giggles and drags Prince Bubblegum to the dance floor. They dance close to Marshall Lee and Lily so they can eavesdrop.

"So about that surprise," Lily giggles.

"You're excited aren't you?" Marshall Lee teases her.

"Yes. So can I have it now?" she teases back. Marshall Lee smiles and twirls her so her back is to him.

"Close your eyes." He whispers in her ear. She nods and closes her eyes. He starts to put something around her neck.

"It's not much, but open your eyes." He says.

She opens her eyes to see a pure gold chain necklace dangling from her throat and on it was Marshall Lee's lucky guitar pick.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

She threw her arms around him, "Oh Marshall Lee, I love it!" She says. Fionna and Prince Bubblegum exchange a weird look.

"A guitar pick? Why not diamonds?" Prince Bubblegum asked confused.

"Well it is Marshall Lee we're talking about. In his eye's that is the most romantic thing he's ever done." Fionna giggles.

"I suppose that's true. I am happy for them." Prince Bubblegum smiled.

After the fireworks, everyone started to go home. Fionna and Cake invited Lily to sleep over with them tonight, so she kisses Marshall Lee good-night and sends him on his way.

"So what do you wanna do first, Lily?" Fionna asks. Lily gives a shrug and looks around the room. That's when she noticed Marshall Lee had forgotten his guitar.

"Oh no, Marshall Lee left his guitar here. Do you mind if I go and return it?" Lily asked.

"Go ahead." Fionna smiled.

Lily smiled and grabbed Marshall Lee's guitar and walked to his house. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She could hear voices behind the door so she just assumed he was busy. She decided she would go in quietly and drop off his guitar so she didn't disturb him.

When she opened the door, the conversation got clearer and she grew more curious. She could hear the voice of another man talking to Marshall Lee.

"Why are you even here dad?" Marshall Lee's voice echoes with agitation.

"What? I can't check up on my son?" The man answered.

"You only come around when you want something so spill it pops." Marshall Lee growled.

"Alright, you caught me. I hear you've been getting touch feely with a werewolf girl. What is going on in that dense brain of yours?" His father growled.

"Oh relax dad. I'm just using her. She means nothing to me." Marshall Lee says flatly.

Lily's heart shatters into a million pieces. Had he really been lying this whole time? She gripped the guitar pick necklace he had given her just tonight. She ripped it off and dropped it on the floor then left without a sound. She ran singing her broken heart song. (Skyscraper by Demi Lavato)


	4. Too Late

Too Late

"Back so soon? We were beginning to think you forgot where your priorities were." Ice Queen snickered.

"Did you learn anything?" Ice King asked with anxiety.

"Yes masters. The Candy Kingdom is weak. I have a plan, if you'd like to hear it." The young girl says.

"Well, what is it?" Ice Queen questioned impatiently.

"The Ice Kingdom alone won't be strong enough. I say we make a pact with the Fire Kingdom." The girl said.

"And how do you plan to do that? The Ice and Fire Kingdoms haven't been friends." Ice King hissed.

"Offer them me. Believe me they will accept me as a sacrifice, then all the princes and princesses will be yours masters." The girl said. The Ice King and Queen exchanged an excited glance.

"Very well, we'll go with your plan…Lily." They smile wickedly.

Marshall Lee was once again awakened by rapid and annoying knocks on his door. He was exhausted from his stupid father's visit, but he floated out of bed to answer the door. Fionna and Cake stood at his door with worried expressions on their faces.

"Is Lily here?" Fionna asks frantically. Marshall Lee is now very confused.

"Why would she be here? I haven't seen her since I left your party last night. I thought she was with you." Marshall Lee said.

"Well, she left us last night to bring you back your guitar." Fionna whimpers.

His eyes widen in shock as he looked over to see his guitar in the corner. He started to spaz. He wondered how much she had heard. His question was answered when he found the necklace he had given her on his kitchen floor. Marshall Lee turned even paler than usual as he realized…she had heard every word.

"Marshall Lee, what is it?" Fionna asked.

"Last night, my dad came by for a visit. He knew about Lily being a werewolf. If I had told him I loved her, he would have had her killed. So I lied to him and told him I was just using her. She must have heard." Marshall Lee whimpered and put his face in his hands.

"Marshall Lee, we have to find her. Who knows what kind of trouble she has gotten herself into by now." Fionna says.

"I'll go get Prince Bubblegum to help us." Fionna says and takes off.

Marshall Lee nods and takes off into the forest looking for any sign of her. There was angry claw marks on some of the trees, but that wasn't enough to track her. Just then, Fionna, Cake and Prince Bubblegum came running toward him.

"What did you find?" Marshall Lee asked.

"She was last seen with Ice Queen. They were heading to the Fire Kingdom!" Fionna says. Marshall Lee went pale as he remembered Fire Prince.

"I have to go save her." Marshall Lee said through grinding teeth.

"We're coming too son." Cake said.

Marshall Lee nods, "Let's go. I feel we don't have much time."

So they set off to save their friend, but will they be too late?


End file.
